Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening
Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening WalkthroughPajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vx42UZBopWg (the adventure begins) Captain Jelloton: Hold it right there, Earthquaker. Stop that evil doing. Earthquaker: Your low calorie threats mean nothing to mean. Take this. (STOMP!) (a quake is heard) (It tumbles the heroes down) Foul Weather Man: Ha! You and your lunch boxers are no match for the Foul Weather Man. Now we shall take the Cosmic Eraser. And with it, we shall continue the world. (Crate breaks open) Pajama Man: Not so fast Dust Devil! Foul Weather Man: Oh nuts! It's him! So that's why you've come here! (We watched the show) Foul Weather Man: I'll spin you to the four corners of the Earth if you must know. Pajama Man: Not today, My alternate vacuum will suck you out of your evilness. Foul Weather Man: Prove it. (He sucks him up) Foul Weather Man: Oh fudge. Should never have said that line. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah! He got him! Sandy Cheeks: Bravo! (Thunderclaps) Tigger: (gasps) Storm coming! (Bradley bawled) (in Little Toot's Melody Time Mel Blanc voice) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gees. Sandy Cheeks: Shh. Don't be frightened, Bradley. It's just that you fear storms with rain and thunder. Stephen Squirrelsky: Relax. It's okay. Pooh: Don't worry. Nothing to be scared of. (Bradley stops) (quivering) Piglet: It's stopped now. Eeyore: If it did. Rabbit: If is good. (Thunderclaps) Derick: But it didn't. Christopher Robin: It's going to keep raining and thundering. Stacey: What shall we do about this? Ricky: Play a game. Tennessee: No. No. We gotta stop this weather. Chumley: In order to do that, we must solve the mystery. Pajama Sam: Pajama Sam will help. PPGs: Yay! Tigger: You don't look like him. Dexter: Because you need your things. Reba: Like what? Courage: Like his cape. Fluffy Bun: Oh yeah. That's what. Where is it? Bunnie: Under the chair. Blossom: There it is. Bubbles: Found it. (He puts it on) Buttercup: Tada. Tigger: Now he's Pajama Sam. Ed: Told you so. (laughs) Eddy: Let's get going now. Edd: On the double, men. On the double. Earl: Just like Colonel. Harry: Courage's cousin. (We went upstairs) (to open the door) Rocky: Hey, What's that picture of? Andrina: Baby Sam. Sandy: Oh yeah. Tanya: Told you so. Priscilla: At least he knows that I'm pregnant. Owen: Absolutely. (We go up) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Courage: Knew something scary will happen when my name isn't Captain Stormalong. Jiminy: And it's not. (We came up to the cloud) (as rain and thunder poured and struck) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Arent' So Frightening (we make it up) Robert: World Wide Weather. Katrina: So that's where it's from. Hopefully they've got films there. Rocky: Oh please. It's not a theater. Speckle: Hopefully there's some. Who's responsible for this? Rabbit: Thunder and Lightning. Eds: Cool. (We move onward) (to see what's going on) Gumball: What the entrance is guarded. Darwin: By something or someone. Anais: There must some way to get in. Amy: Yes, but how? (We go right) Toulouse: This way. Harry: A crowbar. Pop Fuzzooly: Perfect. (We came to some crates) Mom Fuzzooly: Some crates. Edd: Crates? For what? Eddy: For opening up, I guess. Ed: Let's hide in them. Griff: Hurry. (We open the lid with the crowbar and got in) (safely) (As a left up truck grabs the crate) (he carries it) (When it carries us through the entrance) (and into the building) Stephen Squirrelsky: We're in. Sandy: Now let's have a look around. Skippy: Hey, A puzzle piece. Slappy: Perfect. Just what we'll use. (As we use it for a puzzle) (and still need more puzzle pieces) (We entered a building as hail fell on our heads) Mushu: Oh! Ow! Ah! Eek! Ai! Ouch! Ugh! (We went out) Timothy Q. Mouse: That'll never do. We've got to get pass those hails. Rodney: We gotta find something. Cappy: Yeah. To keep our heads being bumped. (We found a card) Fender: Oh look. A card. Just what we'll use. (We entered the company) (and arrived) Phone: Welcome to World Wide Weather. Pajama Sam: Thank you. (We use the card to open the door) (and go to see Thunder and Lightning) Linny: It ate it. Turtle Tuck: Hope it wasn't too important. Ming Ming: Let's go. Yang: On the double. (We entered) Yin: Piece of cake. Piglet: Excuse me. (Lightning gasps): Whoa. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Tigger: Look out! They'll attack us all! Rabbit: Calm down. They won't bite. Thunder: Calm down. We'll not bite. They're just friendly. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look, We came to ask questions. Lightning: Oh look. Good questions. Not bad questions. How marvelous. Stephen Squirrelsky: Why...? Whoa! Whoa! (Slips) Berlioz: Uh-oh. (Stephen lands on the red button) Marie: Whoops. Thunder and Lightning: Oh no, Not the red button! Wallace: Oh heck! (The machines go BOOM!) (and explode) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Sandy: Should have watch it, Stephen. Slappy: What happen? Skippy: Everything's gone wrong. Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh oh. Cuddles: Now we're in danger. Flaky: Look. Hurricanes in Egypt. Giggles: Summer in The North Pole. Petunia: And snow in California. Handy: Snow in Hawaii. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. What have I done? Johnny Bravo: You slipped over and hit the red button by mistake. Courage: What'll we do? What'll we do? Lightning: There's only thing to do. Thunder: Here's a plan to fix the weather. Judy: Four parts fell off the machine. Nick: If we can find them, we can fix them up. Sandy: And the weather won't be a mess again. Luna: Good idea. Andrina: Another puzzle piece. Rocky: Just more. And the puzzle is solved. Now let's get to it. Ed: Is that a donut. Edd: Yes. It's a doughnut. (Ed was about to eat it) Eddy: No, Ed. You can't have it. It's Thunder and Lightning's. Ed: Oh sorry. Edd: Now let's get on with our duties. (Skippy bites it) Stephen Squirrelsky: (gasps) (Taran's voice) You naughty greedy squirrel. You should be ashamed of yourself! Eddy: Shame of you. Sandy: Naughty. Naughty. Skippy: Oops. Sorry. Amy: Memo to employees. Slappy: For appointments, dial 480. Earl: Is that a phone number? Harry: Maybe. (We went to the phone) Stinky: Let's see if it works to dial. (We dialed the number) Stinky: Well, go on. (Phone rings) Chair: This is the Weather Chair. How may I help you? Pooh: We got an appointment to see someone. Chair: Certainly. Let me check the calendar. Tigger: Well? Chair: Yeah. It's right now. So come in. (We hang up) (and obey) (We came to the chair's area) Russell: Like, piece of cake. Vinnie: Hey, This crank handle doesn't belong here. Minka: Oh dear. Penny: A lollipop. (Sam licks it) (Even Andrina) (and Rocky) All Three: BLAH!!! (We laugh) (Rocky, Andrina, and Sam clean their mouths out) Eddy: That's real funny! Edd: Very funny. Sandy: Oh gosh. That's the most funniest thing we ever seen. Ed: Good one. Rocky: Gross. Andrina: Tastes bad. Courage: What's the matter? Rotton? Sam: Tastes dreadful. (We picked up an umbrella that droops) Courage: Nope. (We put it back) (and decide to carry on) Tigger: Excuse me. Mr. Chair: I hear that you're looking for a patient. And the one you're looking for is here somewhere. Tigger: Okay. Mr. Chair: He could be anywhere. Try any door. (We go to the hallway) (and try every door) Blossom: That's the bathroom. Bubbles: Where there are showers and toilets. (We went to a room) Buttercup: Let's check it. (We startled someone) (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Whoa! Uh! Pooh: Excuse us. Guy: Anything you need help with? Tigger: You're a staple. Staple: I suppose you want some rubber bands? Yin: Sure. Yang: Please do give us some. Staple: Do you have a Slash Z Form? Sandy: What? Staple: A Slash Z Form? Darwin: We don't have one. Anais: What's it like? Gumball: Don't know. Staple: Oh my. No pieces. My my. Johnny Bravo: How can we get one? Staple: Here. Take this form. Duckman: What should we do with it? Staple: Sign it up to the Vice President. He's in charge of paper clips. Duckman: Okay. Ajax: With pleasure. Sandy: Can I have a red pen? Staple: Here. Sandy: Useful. What are these ribbons? Staple: You can have some if you'd like to. (We leave the room and went to the next one) (to find more clues) Rabbit: Excuse me. George: Oh hi. You must be the heroes. I'm George. Sandy: Hello. George: Looks like you got here on time. Edd: What's in the vials? Eddy: I wonder what. George: Oh, that's got files on all the employees. Duckman: Like... George: From Apple-Bomb to Sue I Key. Pooh and the Gang: Ooh. Eds: Cool. Darwin: Apple-Bomb? George: Yep. And I really could use an apple. Rabbit: Oh. Why do you have to think of food in a time like this? George: Because I practice. (Rabbit sighs) Ed: Yep. He practices a lot. (We leave and went to the next room) Anais: Now to find more clues. Darwin: Excuse me, Fancy chair. Chair: We've been expecting you, guys. Gumball: For what? Chair: Here's a puzzle piece. Take it if you'd wish. Pooh: Thanks. Chair: No problem. Angelina: What're you doing? Making questions? Chair: Yep. And if we make questions, see if you can answer them. In this game that you'll enjoy to play. Angelina: Oh. Get this question. Which one of us is pregnant? Chair: Priscilla? Alice: Yes. Chair: Correct answer. Stephen Squirrelsky: How about this one? Who is the Emperor of Evilness? If you don't know. He goes by the name of Lionel Diamond. (Chair gasps) (Wood planks gasps) (Stephen and others were in the rain machine) Sandy: So this is the rain machine. Voice: Hey, Hey you. Edd: What? Where's there? Voice: In the rain machine jar. Eddy: Oh, There you are. Ed: What's he doing in there? Stephen Squirrelsky: It's Wing-Nut. Wing-Nut: Everybody's gone while in search of me. Well, I should hope so. Courage: Gosh. You're really stuck in there. Nut-Wing: Try thinking of a way that can bust me free. Sandy: But we can't. Look at that rubber band. It's broken. Nut-Wing: Any way you have a tool to fix it? Courage: We gotta get a new one. Sandy: With pleasure. (We leave until they got a rubber band) (to replace the old one) Yin: Huh? Who are you? Guy: Hi. I'm Snowflake Inspector. Yang: No you're not. Sid: Call me Sid if you'd like to. Courage: Are you a detector? Sid: I'm feeling a bit... Rundown. Need some to chew. Slappy: Don't worry. We'll find something for you. Skippy: With pleasure. (Meanwhile, Robert and others were in the wind machine) (to fix the controls) Robert: What the heck. This wind is blowing us back. Tanya: We'd better fix it. (They press the button) Dexter: There. (They came to another area) (while finding more puzzle pieces) Tanya: More puzzle pieces. Robert: Piece of cake. Blossom: Oh. It's missing a crank handle. Bubbles: And needs one. (They place the handle in it) Buttercup: Tada. (They turn the machine) (around) (And press the button) (and as if by magic) Johnny Bravo: That's better. That'll remove those clouds. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Little Dog: Whoopie! (They went to some lockers) (to open them) Little Dog: Darn it! This one has a lock. Big Dog: And needs to have a key put in it. Pooh: It's a code lock. Big Dog: What's it say? Voice: Hello? Anyone out there? Rabbit: Who said that? Eeyore: The locker. Piglet: Who's in there? Voice: It's me. The Why Pipe. How come you've asked. Tigger: Oh yeah. One of the missing pieces. Why Pipe: You've discovered me as the first missing piece? Thanks. Rabbit: But the locker's locked and it needs a code. Voice: And you still need to get me out of here, right? Blossom: How? Voice: By finding which code it is. Bubbles: Okay. Butercup: And the combination may be the same of his birthday. Little Dog: Found a helmet. Big Dog: Perfect. Just what Sam needs. (Stephen, Robert and others came to the center) (where they met) Stephen Squirrelsky: We found Wing-Nut, But he's stuck in the water jar. Robert: The thing is... How can we get him out? Yin: We gotta get a new rubber band. Yang: With pleasure. Tanya: We found Why Pipe too. But... Johnny Bravo: He was trapped. Tigger: In the locker. Dexter: Exactly. (We entered a garden machine) (to see what a garden there was) Robert: Another puzzle piece. Tanya: Perfect. Skippy: What is this garden? Slappy: Where you can plant anything you wish to have. Rocky: Let's cook up some stormy weather. Andrina: My pleasure. Sandy: Rainbow. Katrina: Oh, let's see what appears. (They create with 3 suns and rains) (that pour) (A rainbow appears) (as does a leprechaun) Ed: Leprechaun! Tigger: (gasps) A real leprechaun?! Leprechaun: Oh my. They're after my gold. (Flees) (some coins appear) Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll take those. (we pick the coins up) Tigger: Storm. Rabbit: Piece of cake. (They created it with 1 rain and 3 ice) (which made a winter storm) Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Eddy: Tornado. Edd: Let's see if it works. (They created it with 1 sun and 5 winds) (and like magic) (A tornado appears) (Tigger and Rabbit jump and gasp) Eddy: That is rich. Edd: Rich? What is? Eddy: The tornado. Just like The Wizard of OZ. Ed: With a billion bucks. Robert: Hurricane. Tanya: Like in the Wizard of Oz. (They create it with 4 rains and 5 winds) Edd: Pretty cool. (A hurricane appears) (Pooh gasp, Piglet gasp, Tigger gasp) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. It's a hurricane. (Thunderclap) (and rain pours) Rocky: That'll do for now. Ed: Let's go. (Meanwhile, The others were in the snow machine) Toulouse: Oh, a snow machine. Marie: Makes me cold. Berlioz: And freezing too. (They went onward) (to find more clues) Booker: Hey, A snowflake maker. Coco Bandicoot: Cool. Amanda: What's down here? Aku Aku: Let's see. Psy: Look at that. It shrinks the snowflakes. (Crash laughs) (Marie shrinks in it) Marie: Goodness! Panda: We'll fix that. (Presses the grow button) Berlioz: Let's see if it works. (Marie grows to normal in it) Toulouse: Tada. Marie: That's better. Berlioz: More like it. (They found another piece of the puzzle) Toulouse: More pieces of puzzle. Just what we need. And best than I thought. (Meanwhile Andrew and the rest were in the Sun Machine) Andrew: The Sun Machine. Earl: Makes me hot. Amy: Makes us warm. (They went down) Harry: Down we go. Stinky: What's this can? Baboon: And what does it say? Weasel: Liquid Sun? Jiminy: Hmm... (They took it along) (and continued onward) (We all came back to the center) (to meet each other) (We went to the building wearing our helmets) (to keep safe from the drops) Gumball: We made it. Anais: Piece of cake. Darwin: A elevator. Weasel: Perfect. Courage: Which floor should we go? Johnny Bravo: Any floor. (They go floor 3) Dexter: Let's do Floor 3. Bubbles: We're on top if the building. Buttercup: Which is almost to the sky. Tanya: Now floor 2. Blossom: Not to mention Top of the World from Rayman 2: Revolution. (They went to floor 2) Robert: Let's see what's in there. Rocky: A computer. Katrina: Let's see what's on it. (We found the last puzzle piece) Andrina: Perfect. Stacey: All finished. Ricky: Perfect. (We look at the computer) (and see what's on it) Griff: Color squares? Baboon: Cool. Weasel: How does it work? Baboon: Good question. (They control it) (and as if like magic) Sandy: That should do. Bunnie: Piece of cake. (We went to the basement) (to save someone stuck in it) Tigger: Who's up there? Voice: Help. Get me down. Tanya: Who are you up there? Voice: A plug. Gumball: It's Falosafel Monitor. Darwin: Of course! Anais: What are you doing up there? Courage: You're one of the parts, who's been hiding. Ed: Can you jump? Edd: Don't be selfish, Ed. Eddy: Jump and we'll catch you. Tennessee: No way. He'll be apart. Chumley: If he jumps, He'll fall fast and SMASH. Jiminy: Absolutely. Reba: We can climb up those stacked up crates. Speckle: Perfect idea. (We climb up) Luna: Come on then. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, You can come down. Sandy: Come on now. (Monitor shrieks) (Tigger and Rabbit jump and gasp) Mushu: Take it easy. Timothy Q. Mouse: We won't bite. Andrina: Come on. Don't be shy. Fluffy Fluffy: We're only friends. (Monitor comes down) Robbie: That's better. Luna: We'll take you back to the wind machine where you belong. Darnell: Now come on. (We head back up to floor 1) (and start solving the mysteries) Anais: A vacuum cleaner. Darwin: Good thing. Gumball: And it's half dog. Piglet: Yeah. Good dog, isn't he? (We head back to the company and to the garden machine) (to make an apple appear) (By reusing the seeds from the applecore) Eeyore: Piece of cake. (We planted it with 4 suns and rains) Wallace: Well done! We did it! Rocky: Perfect apple too. Katrina: Voila. Rocky: What the...? Oh no, This apple gave me cabin fever! Dexter: I agree with Rocky! Tigger: It gave me it too! Pooh: Oh bother! All: Cabin Fever! Piglet: I've got cabin fever, It's burning in my brain. Waldo: It's cabin fever, It's now driving me insane. Eds: We've got cabin fever, We're flipping our bandanas, Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas. PPGs: We've got cabin fever, It's been along since we've got it, We've got cabin fever, We'll all going mad. CatDog: My sanity is hanging by a thread, Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head. We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Rocky: And now we're not. Gumball: Grab yer partners by the ears, Lash 'em to the wheel. Darwin: Do-si-do, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Toothy: Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Sandy: We got the cabin fever. Stephen Squirrelsky: No ifs ands or buts. Sandy: We're disoriented. Stephen Squirrelsky: And demented. Both: We're a little nuts. Fluffers: Ach du liebe, Volkswagen car, (Courage yodels) Fluffers: Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel (Courage yodels) Fluffers: Und vunderbar. Kittens: We were sailing, sailing the wind was on our side. Mushu: But then it died. Darwin: I've got cabin fever I think I've lost my grip Gumball: I'd like to get my hands on, Whoever wrote this script! Anais: Si! Priscilla: I was floating in a tropic moon, And dreaming of a blue lagoon, Now I'm as crazy as a loon. All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard, This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! Cabin fever, ah. (Song ends) (and stops) Shy: It stopped. Charles: Thank heavens. (We left the garden and went to the kitchen) (to get a treat) (We put the coins in the snack machine) (to get some snacks) Robert: Cheese puffs. Tanya: Perfect. Blossom: A can opener. Bubbles: That's what we need. (They use it to open the Liquid Sun can) Buttercup: Piece of cake. Psy: Whoa. Bright. Emily: So shiny. Gnorm: Never look at the sun. Natane: Agreed. (We went to the other room) (to see what was inside) Robert: Hey Rock. Want a cheese puff? Tanya: Go for it. (Rock gets it) (and while doing so) (We place the form down) (without getting seen) Vice President: Roda, Would you send me those forms that I need to sign? Roda: My pleasure. (ZIP!) (ZAP!) Edd: That was quick. Eddy: Too easy. Ed: Now we can get a rubber band. Julie: Perfect. (We went to Staple) (who gave us the a new rubber band) Kidney: Can we have a rubber band now? Staple: Sure. (We get a rubber band) (and kiss it) (We went to George) (and gave him his apple) Tigger: Here you are. George: Thanks. (He leaves to the kitchen) (while enjoying his apple) (Bradley farts) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Tigger: Oh no. Not again. Pooh: Oh bother. Rabbit: Back to cleaning. Eeyore: Can you put a CENSORED scene, please? Narrator: Later. (We're getting a difficult time as powder clouds goes everywhere as we sputtered and cought) (and couldn't stand it) Julie: Can't the powder go on his bottom? Charles: We need to concentrate. (Bradley smacks Shy and Charles then kicks Waldo) Waldo: Ow! (Bradley pees) Charles: Gross. Shy: Look out! Danny Danbul: Jump! (Charles falls over) Olie Polie Bear: Charles! (CRASH!) (BUMP!) (The Tabby-Cat Sisters laugh) (as do the Cuties) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (the Fluffers laugh) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (the Powerpuff Girls laugh) Edd: ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES?!? (the kittens laugh) (Dexter laugh) (Woody laughs) (Darwin and Anais laugh) (Gumball laughs) (Courage laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Whoa! Oh! (They stop laughing) Buzz Lightyear: Oh. Sorry. (Charles gets up) Jiminy: After all, enough's enough. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Let's not be fooling around. We got work to do. Sandy: Back to work. (We look in the vials) Eddy: Oh, what's in them? Edd: Files of all the names. Ed: Oh, which ones? Robert: Foster. Eddy: Hmm... Edd: A sticky note of his birth date. Ed: Cool. Anais: We should take it along. Eddy: Perfect. (We leave the room and head to the rain machine) Darwin: This should work. (They replace the broken one with the new one) Gumball: Tada. (We turn the wheel) Ed: This should work. (Wing-Nut gets sucked) Jiminy: Perfect. Mushu: Uh oh. Went into a small bottle. Timothy Q. Mouse: Don't worry. We'll get him out. (The machine collect each bottle while capping them) (as the heroes save Wing-Nut) Sandy: Whoops. Tanya: Don't worry. We'll get you free. Robert: Drat. The cap's stuck good. Slappy: Don't worry. I've got it under control. (Tries to pull it off until knuckles cracked) Skippy: Not strong enough. Let's use a cap remover. (We went to the kitchen) (and freed Wing-Nut) Pooh: There. Doug: Now let's go. (We went to Sid) (and fed some drinks) Tigger: Here. Drink this. Connie: That should work. Skeeter: Did it do? Sid: Yep! I think that makes me better. Now to tell the Inspector. (We took him along) Mr. Dink: Voila. Judy: Maybe we should take Monitor back where he belongs. Nick: Good idea. (We took Monitor back to his right place) Inspector Gadget: Piece of cake. Duckman: There you go. Ajax: Back where you are. (A TV pops up) Penny Brown: What's this? A TV? Stephen Squirrelsky: Thunder and Lightning. Thunder: Oh, there you are, guys. Thunder: Oh, there you are, guys. Lightning: Oh good. You fix the wind machine. Thunder: Your mission is in progress. Lightning: You only got 3 machines left to fix. Thunder: Keep up the good work. Lightning: Over and out. Inspector Gadget: Good work. Let's go. (We went to the lockers) (to free the guy inside it) (By putting the right code in) (to free him) Griff: There. Wonder Mouse Girl: Wonderful. Pooh: Got you out, Why Pipe. Griff: Yep. Tigger: Better take you along. Wonder Mouse Girl: With pleasure. (We went to the sun machine) (to put Wing-Nut back where he was) Sandy: There. All better. Slappy: Piece of cake. (TV appears) Weasels: Them again. Thunder: Good work, guys. Melody: We only have 2 left. Lightning: Just two more and everything will be fixed. (We went to the next building) (as fast as possible) Sid: He's in this room. Skippy: Got it. Barbra: He's in this box. Melody: Perfect. (Inspector came out) Sasha: So that's Inspector. Emerald: Guess we gotta take him back to his place. Inspector: No. Emerald: No? Tawnie: What do you mean? Sasha: You're not mad. Are you? Penny Brown: Could be a problem, I suppose. Sandy: What's the matter? Inspector: I'll never go there. They don't like me now. Gumball: Hey, Look. They made you employee of the month. Darwin: See? Anais: This ribbon is for you. Inspector: Really? Oh thanks. So that is me. Blossom: Now can we take you back? Inspector: Yep. (We went back to the rain machine) (and fit the part back in) Johnny Bravo: There we go. Why Pipe's back in his place. Bubbles: Tada. (TV came in) Buttercup: It's Lightning and Thunder again. Bubbles: Only one left. Blossom: Now for the last one. Voice: What's going on? Buttercup: Uh-oh. Thunder: It's Mother Nature. Yes? Mother Nature: What's happening? Thunder: Nothing. Everything's fine. Really. Mother Nature: Well, good. Hope nothing's going wrong. Thunder: Guys, You better hurry or we'll lose our job when she finds out. Cuties: With pleasure. (We ran quickly to the snow machine) (and made things go well) Eddy: Here we are, Inspector. Edd: Right on time. Inspector: Excuse me. Ed: Here he is. (Jersey gasps) Jersey: Inspector! You're back. (Alarm went off) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. This is not a good sound to hear. Not like myself. Voice: Attention. The president is here. Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. Rabbit: Better hurry. Pooh: On the double. Narrator: Meanwhile... Lightning: Oh no, He's here! What are we gonna do? Thunder: Don't panic. (Mother Nature came in) Mother Nature: I'm here. Thunder: Oh. Pleasant to see you. Mother Nature: So nothing going wrong, huh? (They grin) Mother Nature: If something is going wrong, then help me gosh, I'll be extremely furious on this. Lightning: Don't look at the monitors. They're fine. Mother Nature: And not a single thing going wrong, I see? That's good. (We came in) Amy: What's going on? Andrew: What's happening? Thunder: Those are the heroes. Mother Nature: So they're the guys who are helping out, huh? How sweet. Sandy: That's right. Mother Nature: Mission accomplished. You did well, guys. And thank you for helping Thunder and Lightning. Now I understand how useful you guys can be. (She leaves) Tanya: Voila. Both: Phew. Griff: All so easy. Stephen Squirrelsky: All done. Slappy: Mission accomplished. Sam: Is it gonna still rain at my house? Skippy: If the weather turns out bad, that is. Rocky: Let's take on the controls. Andrina: Right-o. (They pull a lever, KABOOM!) (and like magic) The End. That's all folks. (Emily, Psy, and Panda Logo is seen) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Pajama Sam